Who am I?
by mswhitedarkness
Summary: Alfred and Matthew have been best friends and brothers since they were young, but when an accident makes a different side of Matthew surface, the whole family is shaken to its core and the two boys will have to face their past if they ever want to reconcile with their parents and each other. One thing is for sure: nothing will ever be the same. Rating might change to M later on...
1. Prologue

**Hey peoples of the interwebz! So this is the story Matthew and his life in that wonderful dysfunctional family of his.**

**I like 2p!Hetalia a lot so you might see some of that later on...Anyways, even though this is just the prologue, tell me what you think of the direction this story will take. I hope I'll pick up some followers as I get more chapters published. Chapter 1 is coming very soon so stay tuned! :D**

**I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters  
-Book cover photo credits to **

**-Ms White Darkness**

* * *

**Prologue: Childhood Memories**

Man...I remember the day I first met Matt. I had just been adopted by my dad, Arthur, and we had gone to visit his brother, Francis, who had also adopted a boy a little while back. The two had to discuss business or something like that. When their discussion turned into a fight, I decided to go and snoop around a bit. That's when I saw him. He was quietly playing house in his room, making the little doll he was holding tend to some fields. When he looked up and saw me standing there, he invited me to go and play outside. Even though he was pretty calm when he was alone in his room, once he started playing with me, he became loud and cheerful. He would beat me at every game we played, believe it or not, and the times he did lose resulted in a pretty big argument about how he hadn't really lost...It was annoying sometimes, but this kid was so happy and full of energy all the time that there was no way for me to stay mad at him very long. Actually, I wanted to be more like him, strong, cheerful and independent. Although it was clear over the years that Francis was not doing the best of jobs taking care of him, being on business trips most of the time, leaving Matt alone at home. It didn't seem to bother him that much though, since he was always that same happy-go-lucky kid when I came over to play. When I look back, I wonder how we communicated. He would only ever speak French, and I, English. I guess our friendship went beyond words, if we put in a cheesy, sappy way. We went on with this routine of seeing each other every other day for years. Then, one day, Arthur left to go see his brother without me and came back with Mathieu-renamed Matthew Williams. Arthur had won custody for Matt after claiming, six months ago, that Francis was not fit to be a parent. We were then 13. Arthur took over his education, which was not much in terms of academics... A few months after he moved in, Matt changed. He was no longer loud and energetic. He was calm, reserved and disciplined. By the time he entered school, he was already better than me! So, yeah...Even though he had changed, I always thought, and always will think of Matt as my best friend and brother...So when did everything start to fall apart?


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First of all, thanks to those who have faith in this story and favorited/followed it and also thank you to those who commented, you guys made me so happy, teehee! So, I'm sorry if I'm a bit of a slow writer! It's cuz I had the brilliant idea to start this at the start of my finals -_-; So anyways, here is the long awaited (sort of) REAL start of my story. YAAAY! :D So, again, please tell me what you think!**

**I don't own any of the characters or the cover image (artist named in prologue :P)**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new beginning?**

A few months ago...

Wow...I can't believe we've made it this far! It's everything I had dreamed it would be. The great white building standing tall and proud in the gleaming sun, teenagers everywhere walking, talking, laughing, texting, listening to their music or just lounging around, enjoying the last bits of summer before Fall settles in. Highschool: senior year, where the highlights of most kids' lives happen. And I-no, **we **are here just in time to experience it. Speaking of which, where is that goof?

AAAAAAAAAAAAlfieeeeeeeeeee! Wait up!  
- Oh! Hey Mattie! Dude, where were you? You like, totally disappeared on me man!  
- More like _you_ wandered off daydreaming again...  
- Hmm? D'you say something bro?  
- N-Nothing!  
- Well, come on! We don't wanna be late on the first day of school! Cuz that looks really LAME and NOT hero-like AT ALL!  
- Uh-huh...Hey! Where are you running off to? WAIT FOR MEE! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE SCHOOL MAP! AAAAAAAL!

Whoo! Made it just in time! The hero is always on time! Hmm? Where's Mattie? I thought he was right behind me...Meh, he'll probably pop up out of nowhere as usual... Though he better make it quick, cuz here comes the homeroom teacher!

Hello~! My name is Mr Vargas and I will be your homeroom teacher this year! Ve~, let's all get along okay? So I want to talk to you a bit about myself for this first class. I like paaastaa, and giiirls and comfy plaaaces...

Okaay...That teacher is so weird! Funny little dude... Are all highschool teachers like this? Probably not... But my old school was nothing like that! Since Arthur's work was in England, we were enrolled in some fancy all-boys boarding school for most of our education and it sucked MAJOR cheese balls! All the students over there were snobby kids from rich families, the food was for the most part inedible and the rules! Oh GAWD there were so many rules and different schedules to be followed to the second. I swear to God, prisoners have more freedom than those kids. I really hated that place and I hated Arthur too, for that fact, since he was forcing us to stay there, among others things. So I finally decided cut all ties with the Brit and found myself a cheap place over in the States, thanks to a Chinese friend of mine who literally has ties with EVERY country in the world! Mattie followed a few months later, though he still has some connections with the old man...Man it's been 20 minutes since class started...where IS he?

...

I've been running around the school now for about 20 minutes and I have NO idea where I am. So I decided that I might as well just stroll down the hallways and explore a bit...

This place is huge! Why didn't I think of getting another map before running off after Alfred into this monster of a building?  
_- Because you're an idiot. A spineless idiot...  
_- Shut up!

_*Sigh* _I really am starting to turn into Arthur...When did I start hearing voices like that?  
- _Not voices, just me, retard._

Oh yeah...After THAT happened...No, I don't want to think about it!  
- _Stop avoiding your past like a sissy! Or it's gonna come back to bite you in the ass...And I'll be there to laugh at you when it happens._

Okay, can you just, like, _SHUSH _for like five minutes? Now...There're fifteen minutes left to homeroom, well that's a great way to start the year...Although I'm sure nobody noticed anyways...  
- _Ugh! Could you stop being such an EMO? Next thing you know, you'll be dying your hair black. GEEZ!  
-_ What did I just tell you?  
- _I never agreed to anything..._

Oh! Found the schoolyard! Guess I'll just finish the period there and text Al during recess...

After looking for somewhere to nap, I settled in to this little shaded nook between some shrubs and emptied my mind (as much as I could) and for the first time since I moved in with Alfred, I felt relaxed, at peace with myself, like there were absolutely no problems in the world...

"Playing hooky on the first day of school, Matvey?"

NO!

"I thought you were a good student."

Why? This was supposed to be a new beginning! I was going to have a fresh start at my new life!

"What? Aren't you going to say hello to your old friend?"

I could feel a drop of sweat going down my forehead and I could feel myself losing control of my muscles as my worst fear materialised in front of me, peeking through the leaves which composed my shelter from the world. I was like a dear in the headlights. With the last of my strength, as a tear made its way down my cheek, all I managed to mutter was:

I-Ivan...  
- _I told you so! So let the ass biting begin! HAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

Suspense ending much? So, who is the crazy mofo in Mattie's head? What happened to him, and how is it connected to Ivan? All this and more coming up in the next chapters! :D Don't forget to leave a comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
